The Blitzer Alliance
The Blitzerians The Establishment of the Blitzerians The Blitzer Alliance is a group of Bionic-Insectoid Aliens also known as the Blitzerian that aligned with KyleLandians in a fight against the FoxLandians and WolvesLandians, they are based in Iceland. Discovered in the year 2285,but arriving in 2260 due their species crashing their spacecraft, this species is extremely intelligent and are amazing engineers. Their Leader, Blitzer E. Mattrix, made an extremely crucial evacuation of his planet, due to the invasion of the FoxLandians. Not knowing what planet they were on, their species decided that they would stay under the radar in a underground base,that they dugout of the crater after they crashed, near Hafnarfjörður, Iceland until they had enough equipment and supplies to set up an actual base. Blitzerians vs KyleLandians war On February 10,2285 the Blitzerian community finally emerge from their underground base so that they can build a base above ground. There base was completely made of their own alien technology,known as Blinconic Metal, which they found underground in Iceland. After the Blitzerians adapted themselves to Iceland they decided that they were going to try to takeover Greenland due to the fact there was a huge amount of of Blinconic Metal because, of the pollution that came from the near by factories. Thinking that this population is under developed(and not skilled when it came to combat) the Blitzerians decided that it was time to expand. This was the beginning of the Blitzerians vs KyleLandian war that would last only three days.The Blitzerian army's consisted of only a Navy fleet.The Blitzerians had lost due to an error in their research when checking out Greenland's borders. This error would cause them to get ambushed by Kamikaze submarines which took out about 2/3 of the Blitzerian navy fleet. Even though the Blitzerian's navy was demolished by the Kamikaze submarine, the Blitzerians refused to surrender. The the Blitzerians decided to surrender on February 13,2285, mainly due to the fact that they had lost most of their fire power, which had been connected to the to all of their submarines and battleships that they were going to use. After the war After the war, there was a Treaty signed called the Kylzerian treaty. This treaty stated that the Blitzerians and KyleLandians were at peace and were also allied. Now, knowing that the two were species were on good terms, Blitzer E. Mattrix decided to tell the KyleLandians that they had a common foe, technically. Now knowing the reason for why the Blitzerians had crashed here in the first place, and knowing that the FoxLandians were on the opposing side they decided to join forces to defeat the FoxLandians and the WolvesLandians once and for all. Inventory Infantry * Blitzerian Scout * Blitzerian Demolitionist * Stingers Land Vehicles * Rollie-Pollie * The Tarantula * Hoppers Naval Vessels * Water Moccasin * Leechers Air Craft * The Draco-Jet * Butter-flyer * Monarch Butter-flyer * Moth Bomber Space Craft * The Hive * The Hive 2.0 Mechs * The Exoskeleton * The Warbug Robots * Arthrobot * The Exoskeletron Explosives * Blitzer Mustard Bombs * Blitzerian Nukes Category:Roleplay Category:Aliens Category:Factions